one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delsin Rowe Vs Johnny Cage
Delsin Rowe of Infamous (Nominated by Desert Croc) goes up against Johnny Cage of Mortal Kombat (nominated by WowThatHurts) Intro (Queue Fallout, 0:00-0:25) ???: PREPARE TO BE TAKEN OUT!!! Johnny Cage leaps around the corner, but the pathway into the apocalyptic city is empty. Again. He’s been doing this for quite a while now, trying to get the drop on an unsuspecting opponent. Cage: Well, now I’m 0 for 83. Sheesh, you’d think if there were 31 people in this tournament, I’d have come across one by now. He keeps walking into the city. Cage: Man, this place looks all too familiar. If it’s Shinook behind this, I swear... He suddenly sees movement out of the corner of his eye, and glowing green, moves at super speed to dodge a flaming chain which slashes the stone behind where he once stood. Cage: Ghost Rider? Nick Cage? How come I didn’t get my character’s super powers when I... oh, wait, you’re not Nick Cage. Delsin Rowe is standing on top of a building, looking down at the Mortal Kombat hotshot. Rowe: If you wanted to ambush someone, and not get ambushed yourself, I’d advise you make way less noise. Cage: Big mouth joke. Never heard one of those before. (Queue Combat Ready, 0:35-0:56) Rowe: Not that it matters. I need to get out of here and find my brother, which I’m pretty sure is more important than you meeting your celebrity crush. Cage: I got news for you, sonny. I AM my celebrity crush! Johnny Cage, kicking your ass at your service! Cage rips off his shirt and displays his tattoo for Rowe to see. Rowe: Well, I’ve never heard of you, but your ego appears to know no bounds. Go home. I’d rather not kill anyone here, much less a Hollywood dropout. Rowe leaps down the building and on to the street. Cage: (Walking towards Rowe) Bring it on, toque boy. I’m not going to lose to some two-bit street rat. Rowe: (Walking towards Cage) This “street rat” is a conduit, you know. Cage: (Stepping right up to Rowe’s face) This “Hollywood Dropout” has mystical monk power shit and has never heard of a “conduit” you know. The two stare eye to eye before Cage puts on his sunglasses and sticks his tongue at Rowe. FIGHT!!! (Continue Combat Ready, 0:56-1:41) 60 Delsin head-butts Cage, who responds by glowing green and flip-kicking Delsin into the air. Recovering, Delsin covers the area in smoke to hide his descent. As Cage is lost in the fog, Rowe appears to punch cage in the face before vanishing again. This happens three times before Cage counterattacks with a shadow kick into the fog. The fog clears, and sure enough, Rowe is there, but rather than being hit with the kick, he has caught Cage’s leg in his chain. 52 Cage: Shiiiit Delsin grips his chain harder and it begins to glow red with heat. As it begins to burn away at Cage’s pants and leg, Cage is gritting his teeth, but does not appear to be in too much pain. Finally, he leaps into the air and kicks Rowe with his other foot. Rowe flies down the street, but recovers easily. Cage (Running towards Rowe): I’ve been on the bad side of the Thunder God, boy! I know real heat when I’m hit with it! 44 Cage hits Rowe with a jumping kick, and the two exchange blows. Cage is able to fend off Rowe’s punches and push him back, and while Rowe tries to stay out of range with his chains, Cage is able to parry them as well. 38 Transforming into a ball of flame, Rowe retreats into a building’s ventilation shaft, and pops up all around the area to shoot Cage with balls of fire. Cage counters each with his own energy balls, and with a last one he manages to shoot Rowe out of the air and into a sign. Standing up, Rowe prepares his chains again. Cage: I’m no special effect! My skills are the real deal! 28 Cage flips over one of Rowe’s chains and grabs him by the head, bringing him to the ground. He begins to slam Rowe’s face repeatedly into the cement. Rowe, in a desperate struggle, points his hand to one of the neon signs on the city streets. The neon flies out towards a shocked Cage, who only barely has time to block the strike with a fireball. In the meantime, Rowe is back on his feet, and the wounds on his face begin to heal. Cage: Damn, son, you good. Queue Avenging Angel, 1:34-1:49) 15 Rowe turns into a ball of flame and charges at Cage, knocking him into the wall of a small building. Grabbing Cage by the neck, he flies up the side of the building with thrusters of smoke, dragging Cage against it before throwing him on the roof. He then begins to repeatedly slash at Cage with his chains, before he jumps back and shoots a large stream of fire where Cage was standing. To his surprise, Cage instantly leaps out of the flames and uppercuts Rowe into the air. After juggling him with a few more punches, a kick brings Rowe back down to earth. Cage leaps down after him, and the two run towards each other for one final showdown. Rowe covers his chains with fire and smoke, leaving red glowing trail in the air, and swings them both at Cage with all his might. 2'' In slow-motion, Cage does the splits to dodge, somersaults to Rowe, leaps up and uppercuts his head clean off. '''K.O!!!' Cage takes out a piece of paper and writes “to my biggest fan” on it, placing it on Rowe’s neck before his head lands back on and his body falls to the ground. After a moment of consideration, Cage steals Rowe’s toque and walks away. Cage: Sorry boy. You have a brother. But this asshole needs to get home to his wife and daughter. Aftershock Shocked, the mysterious individual stands up from their chair. ???: What? A daughter? I could have sworn I scooped him from a time before he had Cassie! Why does it feel that there’s someone else pulling strings here... no matter. This melee’s winner is Johnny Cage... by death. Results Winning Combatant votes: *Cage: 12 *Rowe: 4 Winning Method votes: *Death: 6 *KO: 6 Tiebreaker: It may be good-guy Cage, but you can't have Mortal Kombat without brutal killings. Death. -MP999 Follow Cage's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees